dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Drake (New Earth)
Batman R.I.P. Drake along with his own part-time sidekick Spoiler is currently actively convincing Gotham City's underworld that Batman is still active even temporarily becoming the new Batman in Wayne's absence as most noted against Cobblepot (the Penguin) (as shown in Robin #176). However unlike Grayson who was actually Batman for some time, it is suggested that Drake will only wear the Batman costume for a very short time. Recommended Reading * Robin (miniseries) * Robin II: The Joker's Wild! * Robin III: Cry of the Huntress * Robin (ongoing title) * Batman: A Lonely Place of Dying * Batman: War Games * Teen Titans (Volume 3) Related Articles *Robin character gallery *Robin cover art gallery *Robin (Tim Drake)/Appearances *Robin Supporting Cast | Powers = Drake possesses no known superhuman powers though is suggested to have a far beyond normal mental concentration and mental focusing ability that allows him to think and calculate beyond most human beings. | Abilities = Master Acrobat Martial Arts Master: He has mastered multiple martial arts but his most preferred type of combat is Stick Fighting. Gifted Intellect: His naturally high intellect allows him to excel in computer science and more importantly as a skilled detective. Further more, Tim apparently has a firm grasp of assorted scientific techniques including biology, engineering and genetics, which he has been shown to use in his attempts at re-cloning Superboy. Batman states that Tim could potentially be smarter and better than himself. The Batman has trained him in many disciplines, such as martial arts, forensic, criminology, acrobatics, stealth, disguise, and escapology. *'Master Detective': His ability to deduce the secret identities of superheroes on his own has been used to underscore his skill. Among the identities used in this way are the Batman, both of his predecessors as Robin, the Huntress, and Captain Marvel. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Tim, much like Dick Grayson is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills, having served as leader to the Teen Titans, Young Justice, and even being placed in charge of the the rescue efforts of Blüdhaven by Superman, following the the attack made by Deathstroke and his fellow villains. *'Escapologist' | Strength = Tim Drake possesses the normal human strength of a teenager who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise and can lift at least twice his own body weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Robin Costume 1: Drake's original costume was slightly different from that of his predecessors as supplied by Batman to give him a measure of increased protection. It includes an armored tunic, a cape that is black on the outside though still yellow on the inside, and green leggings. Other details include an armored gorget, jika-tabi style boots, an emergency "R" shuriken on his chest in addition to the traditional batarangs, and a collapsible bo staff as primary weapon. There is also a general change of the theme of the equipment from "Bat" to "Robin" * Robin Costume 2: Tim updated his costume to match the Superboy's black and red color scheme as homage to his late friend. These updates include long sleeves, the elimination of the green from the suit, the addition of scallops to his gloves and cape, and inclusion of a utility belt with pockets. The scallops on the cape give an illusion of feathers rather than bat-wings, as seen on the cape of the Batman. The stylized "R" on Robin's chest has been replaced with a more traditional one, though its appearance varies from artist to artist. Robin retains his "R" shurikens, but he now carries them in his belt as opposed to his tunic. | Transportation = | Weapons = "R" shurikens, Batarangs, extendible staff given to him by Lady Shiva. He also often uses a sling. | Notes = | Trivia = * Tim lost both his parents to violence just like Batman, Nightwing & Jason Todd. * Tim's best friend was Superboy, followed closely by Bart Allen and Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark). * Nightwing is like a brother to him. * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), was his favorite superhero and a good friend of his. * Tim's girlfriends have been surrounded by dangerous circumstances; Ariana Dzerchenko, daughter of a deli owner targeted and murdered by the Russian mob; gang leader Lynx; Darla Aquista, daughter of a mafia boss; fellow vigilante Spoiler, daughter of the Cluemaster, with whom he has his longest relationship; and even Marvel Universe's Jubilee. * Both Superboy & Impulse (in an issue of Young Justice) once comented on how "their" comics had been cancelled yet some heroes, who were no less worthy just seem to go on, at this point Robin walks in and both of his friends give him the "evil" eye when he asks "what? * Tim was once propositioned by Ravager, but downright refused. | DC = robin | Wikipedia = Robin (Tim Drake) | Links = * Robin biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Robin biography page at Titans Tower }} Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Martial Arts Category:Acrobatics Category:Criminology Category:Escapology Category:Investigation Category:Stealth Category:Teen Titans members Category:Young Justice members *